The present invention relates to foot rests and more particularly to an adjustable foot rest, capable of supporting a user's feet at proper ergonomic heights and tilt angles.
The introduction of electronic data processing equipment, personal computers and word processing equipment in the office environment has increased the importance of proper posture and ergonomic fitting of equipment to the user. For example, keyboard supports are now provided which adjustably position the keyboard with respect to the user. In addition, office seating typically provides height and tilt adjustment. Also, a fairly wide variety of foot rests, or foot supports are presently available. Foot rests are provided to support the user's feet in an elevated and inclined position. Such support reduces fatigue, leg strain and lower back discomfort which is associated with extended periods of sitting.
A fixed position foot rest provides adequate or proper support for only a limited, average portion of the total population. Supports which are adjustable as to height and tilt angle are necessary to accommodate a wide range of users. Different attempts have been made to provide an adjustable foot rest. The available foot rests suffer from various problems, including complexity, difficulty in manufacture and use, and relatively high cost. Examples of prior adjustable foot rests may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,758 entitled ADJUSTABLE FOOT SUPPORT, issued on Apr. 10, 1984 to Fleischer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,767 entitled ADJUSTABLE FOOT SUPPORT, issued on Oct. 29, 1985 to Hampshire et al.
A need exists for an adjustable foot rest or foot support, which is reliable, relatively easy to use, adjustable in height and tilt and adaptable to a wide range of users, yet which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.